Escape
by shootingstarsandjaybirds
Summary: An intense storm has trapped everyone in the cafe by accident - the girls, guys, and Sophie - not only because of the rain, but because of the damaging hail that doesn't seem to be letting up. Rumored that the storm is planned to be overstaying it's welcome, will bonds be broken or loose ends mended when there's no chance of escape? - Set a month after season three -
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to mention that I haven't been too proud of my other Zikki stories, and wanted to make it up to myself by spending more time on one that sounds better to myself. Hope you like it, tell me what you think! (Wella, Clewis, Rikki, Zane, Sophie)**

_A severe coastal storm is prohibiting anyone from leaving their homes - or wherever they were when it struck. For three certain girls trapped inside a barricaded café, the worst possible news is that the storm doesn't seem to be letting up. Will Sophie find out their secret, and will ties be broken or mended when the close proximity is too much to handle? (Set a month after season three - Cleo, Lewis, Bella, Will, Rikki, Zane, Sophie)_

Cleo laughed a little too hard at all of Lewis's jokes as they intertwined their hands at a booth in the café. Simply stated, she was unbearably in love with him. Every second she spent wishing he'd fly in from America spontaneously, whether in the middle of the night or during work or whatever. It didn't matter. Nearly every waking second she secretly desperately craved to have his warm arms encircling her, his cool breath on her lips and his hands in hers. She didn't care if she'd have to give up everything she had. She didn't care if she had to give up her secret. She was so far lost into him eyes she barely noticed what she was doing around him, and that alone, was her biggest secret. Not the fact that she was a magical being, but no. Many people knew that fact. The truth about her powers and water changing her and the tail. But this - this was something deep and dark and ominous that she couldn't explain.

What really meant something to her was the fact that someone understood her. Cleo's life was a twisted tale of secrets, some she could whisper through a breezy code in the summer air, and some she had to keep to herself whether she was held at risk of dying for them. But Lewis - he knew them all. On top of his love for her, underneath she felt this deep understanding of trust and emotion that rang through her and through him. When he looked into her eyes like that, every time, she melted. She could just be herself and know that he understood her more than she did herself. When a new problem arose, she could tell him, anything, anytime. And she knew it was all given back to him as well. That dark fog, that one huge secret - he was the only one that _knew_. But on top of knowing, he understood, and not only sympathized but empathized. He felt the same way. And he told her everyday how much he missed her just the same.

This summer Lewis had flown in from America instead of taking summer classes. It was so highly recommended that he took that classes that it was almost required - he didn't care. He was willing to do anything to get back to Cleo. Where he belonged. In America he honestly didn't make many friends. He spent most of his time exercising and studying, trying not to get fat while he sat around the whole day buried in his studies, which resulted in little social life. Here, everyone knew and loved him, just the way he liked it.

Will was across the café with Sophie, frowning, but with a look of acceptance in his features. "I'm gonna miss you sis," he pursed his lips, punching her arm lightly.

"I just hope you keep up with your training," she hinted obviously that she still wasn't over the fact that he'd quit competitive diving.

"Hey, I'll keep in shape," he grinned. "And um, thanks. Honestly, for everything you've done. I really do appreciate it," he smiled.

"No. I get it now. I guess I _might_ have pushed you a little too far," her high pitch voice was sincere.

Will didn't argue with that logic. He was happy his sister had found a job across the country - happy for her at least. He'd miss her, but the business opportunity was too extreme to pass up. Ironic though, it was literally the furthest away in the country she could be.

"Soph, let me buy you one last drink?"

She grinned, messing up his hair. "I suppose."

They sat down at the bar and laughed about their past, all the good times she'd had training Will - not letting that subject go - and all of the bad.

"You all packed?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. My bags are waiting at home…And I'm having that girl from work transfer the key to the new owner. The plane leaves when…When did I say?" She checked her watch. "A good five hours," she smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too," she laughed.

Bella and Rikki sensed something was up when the moonpool started to receive little ringlets in it's water.

"It's raining?" Bella asked as Rikki stated.

"The sky looked dark enough coming out here I guess," Bella fiddled with her hands.

"Look which way the water's coming in," Rikki pointed out suddenly.

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

"That means it's coming from the sea, towards land."

Bella laughed. "What's it matter, Miss Weather Expert" she sighed. "We'll just relax out here for a few hours. No point in going back if it's raining, I mean, we'd never make back on land without getting wet again."

"But maybe it's not raining there yet? Besides, I'm starving and I'm guessing you had plans with Will," Rikki nudged her.

"Yeah," Bella frowned. "I think he was spending the day with Sophie? I mean, I don't want to intrude. She'd leaving for good," Bella's words were harsher than intended.

Rikki looked to her and outright laughed. "I'm serious," she giggled. "Let's go get a bite to eat," she dove under the water.

"At the café? With Zane?" Bella called after her teasingly.

Speaking of the devil. Watching the weather report on the plasma screen in his office, he feared he'd be out of business for a while. Nobody traveled to the café when the weather wasn't promising - it didn't have doors that locked out the rain _and_ still let people in. Just the glass sliders that kept burglars out and merchandise in. They were hard to open and close, and unnecessary for the common heat and sun. Instead the beaded doorways usually worked just fine.

But regardless, the large red blob moving directly towards them was alerting caution to the Gold Coast and it's residences to take shelter. This could go one way or another. Dwindle back out to sea, or…

Zane stood up and pushed open the wooden door, taking large steps across and out the café to gather the menus and loose outdoor articles. Apparently most people were aware of the storm - the café was practically empty apart from a few couples and friends.

He stood there in thought, glancing up at the _Rikki's_ sign that no longer glowed due to cloud cover. It was faded and dull, just like some haunting memories he possessed of them…what he did. It was unforgivable. Sophie had long since quit but he still saw her around. She caught his eye whenever she could and refused to give up on whatever she was looking for. It'd only been a month since graduation - where Rikki had been in and out of the café with her friends. Always, _always_, aggravatingly avoiding eye contact and refusing to even acknowledge Zane, let alone look at him.

He shook his head, frustrated, and gathered everything that couldn't get wet, or would be blown away if the storm were to hit. He looked up and a raindrop landed on his nose. He laughed and brushed it off with the bottom of his shirt, exposing his toned chest in the process.

When the water was gone, he looked ahead and saw the very person he'd feared and admired, felt for and hated all at the same time. The hate was directed at her in particular - only at the way she made his heart ache. She'd torn it apart, and maybe she was right. He did deserve this.

But there was something unusual about it that he didn't realize at first. Her eyes were boring into his from a while away. When she noticed he'd seen her, she glanced up and pretended not to have even seen Zane, let alone been staring.

Bella nudged her.

"Cut it out," Rikki snapped.

Bella saw the humor in Rikki's coldness, always, and realizing something in that moment. Bella's voice was suddenly very soft, very low. It echoed the hidden hurt in Rikki's features. "Why don't you talk to him?"

Rikki's eyes widened as she looked away, ashamed and feeling as if she'd been undermined. Rikki's silence answered Bella's question perfectly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Just forget about it!" Rikki crossed her arms.

"Rikki…You can talk to me you know?" She put a hand on her shoulder.

Rikki chewed on her lip a little agitated. "It's been too long to be close anymore. Besides…we both, just, need to move on," she didn't even have herself convinced.

"Don't be afraid. You did nothing wrong!" Bella comforted her.

"Okay."

They walked in silence until Zane could clearly make out Rikki's features. She stared at the ground, as if the pavement was suddenly very interesting - more so than him.

He found it a little insulting, but wasn't going to give up. He wasn't the kind to just let something go. She'd changed him for the better. He'd become caring and sincere in her presence, realizing he couldn't take everything for granted and that she'd shown him the ropes. Now without her - he'd gone back to being described as _selfish, uncaring_. Around every corner he started to hear people say "You're right, he hasn't changed." And he hated himself for what he was without her. He hated seeing her without him. He'd never stop caring, that much was certain.

Bella looked up to the sky and then to Rikki. It all happened so fast - There was light and thunder in the distance - and like someone had flipped a switch the sky got a few shades darker.

"We better hurry," Rikki urged, more so just wanting to get past Zane but not realizing how right she was.

With that switch, the rain started to fall. Buckets of it just drenching the ground, the tables, the pavement. Drenching two mermaids who were a good twenty seconds from the entrance to the café, but minutes away from any non public bodies of water.

Zane saw it all flash before his eyes. He dropped everything in his arms and panicked. He was being soaked to the bone but didn't care. The cold water made him clench his fists. The two girls full out sprinted to the patio of the café and tried to run into the door - but some nosy guests wanted to see what all the noise what, not realizing it had started raining.

Bella shoved past them, in a desperate sprint to the restrooms. She didn't know which doors would be open but was desperately thankful they were strictly one person bathrooms. The woman's was occupied, but making a mad sprint down the hall she pushed open the men's and found it deserted. She slammed the door and sat on the floor. Back against the door and hand on the locked handle.

Seconds ago, Rikki had seen Bella sprinting and hoped she'd find a secluded area.

Rikki was scared out of her mind. She realized there was absolutely no time to think, and she didn't know what she was going to do. Still running at full speed she tried to push through the crowd, but there were too many people. Entering the café, her sneaker's slipped on the trailed-in-water puddles and she slid across the floor, knees and hands on the ground. She tried to get up but was shaking, and so unstable.

Just then she felt a warm hand on her waist, on her own hand, pulling her up, rescuing her from the dark. She looked up into the boy's big brown eyes and melted all over again, besides the point there was no time to object, she fell for him all over again. Everything she'd been trying to hide, every feeling she tried to diminish, shrink, had expanded with the water.

He ushered her to the his office - where he knew nobody would be. He stayed back for a split second slamming the door shut and let her run through the door on her own, collapsing on the floor and hitting her head on the tiling as the change occurred and knocked her off her feet.

Zane whirled around and let out a sound off worry as he tried to help her up. She had a hand on her head and was feeling dizzy, but wanted to act tough, like she wasn't the emotional wreck she was.

"I'm fine," she retorted to his actions.

Zane rolled his eyes and moved the coffee table out of the way, kneeling next to her and putting her head in his lap. He waited for objection until he realized she was unresponsive. "Rikki?" He shook her, and she snapped back to reality.

She gasped and sat up quickly, two hands on either shoulder restraining her down. "Careful," he sounded genuinely worried. "You could, um, hurt yourself."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, ok? Can I just be left alone?" She asked.

Zane didn't have a response to her tone. He resentfully left her to heat away the tail. Without a word or a sound he got up and left the room, shutting the door with a click behind him. He sighed nearly inaudibly and walked across the café.

Lewis and Cleo were intertwined in a lasting kiss, his hands in her hair and on her waist, hers pushing against his chest and stomach.

"PDA much?" A male voice came from behind them. Zane was trying to lighten the heavy mood he had, but with little success.

Lewis was the one facing him, and as Cleo whirled around, only her head faced Zane as her hands remained on Lewis's body.

"You didn't seem to mind it when you had a girlfriend yourself," Lewis remarked rudely, attempting at humor though it came out more insulting. Cleo and him both could see how much that hurt him, and took their hands off each other right away. She stood up and wondered why he'd come over in the first place, opening her mouth to ask but he stopped her.

"It's raining pretty hard out there," he stated flatly.

"Yeah," Lewis looked to the window. "Let's hope it lets up soon. I hadn't even noticed. Sorry," his apology was aimed at Cleo.

She turned back and gave him a mischievous grin. "That's ok, as long as you'll stay with me?" She flirted.

He laughed and took her hands. "Of course," he smiled.

Zane cleared his throat. He'd never admit that he was jealous of the two is ways they couldn't imagine. Not that he was jealous of Cleo - he was jealous of their relationship and the ways she treated him.

He thought for a second. Lewis treated her like she was the most important thing in the world to him…because she probably was. Like Rikki was to him. He'd do anything for her, honestly. Anything. And he'd figured it out long ago what he'd done. That he was too preoccupied with himself that he forgot to show her what she meant to him. And now it was too late.

They turned back to him.

"That's the thing," Zane spoke quietly. "This storm looks pretty severe, and it's not going to end anytime soon. I need to close early and lock up the place…"

Cleo turned back to Lewis, fear in her eyes.

"You're welcome to stay!" He stated quickly.

"I was meant to be meeting Rikki and Bella at the…"

"Bella and um, Rikki got caught in the rain," Zane looked into her eyes so she knew what he meant.

Cleo scrambled up again and pulled Zane to the side. "Are they alright? Who saw, what happened?" She whispered in harsh tones.

"No, they're fine. They're here. Bella's in the back somewhere. Rikki, is um, in my office. Nobody saw."

Cleo breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to Lewis. Suddenly she turned. "Uh thanks," she smiled.

"Sure," he said without enthusiasm.

Zane hustled over to the back of the counter and gathered up his staff. "We're closing early. There's a major storm on the way. I need to board up the place."

"I heard it was meant to pass by," the girl questioned.

"Just taking precautions," he apologized, but nobody seemed to mind. "You guys better get going before it gets too bad out there."

Zane hopped up on the counter. "Attention, attention everyone, please!" He called.

At the same time, Bella walked out from the restrooms, slowly taking in the scenario. She stopped at the end of the hallway, listening to Zane.

"There's a storm heading this way. It's meant to be getting a lot worse from what I heard. If everybody could please be going, I need to board up the café. There should be enough time for everybody to get home safely, I'm sorry," he announced loudly.

There were a few exchanged glances and looks of acceptance before everybody got up and filed out the beaded doorways, murmuring and commenting on the pouring rain that didn't seem to let up.

Bella emerged from the hallway, meeting Will's eye in fear, at the same moment Sophie announced "What a shame," and frowned. "We better get going, then, come on," she pulled on Will's arm, who never broke eye contact with Bella.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," he told her as Bella walked over.

Sophie turned around. "Oh, but Zane said everyone had to _leave_, isn't that right?" She turned to him. Her tone and stance weren't pleasant.

"Yeah, everyone out," Zane tried to keep a poker face.

"But Zane!" Bella shot him a hard look.

"No, he's right. Come on Soph," he led her to the door, turning to mouth Bella the words 'see you later'.

Bella was exhausted from the fear earlier and the frantic running for cover that she barely noticed Will's words.

Zane strode up behind her just as she turned around. "You're alright then?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she smiled slightly. "Hey, where's Rikki? Did she make it… in time…?"

"Yeah, come with me," Zane led her to his office, knocking slightly.

"Leave me alone," Rikki said through the door.

"It's Bella," she nudged her way in front of Zane and opened the door, revealing Rikki who laid on the couch in just her tiny under shorts and a low cut tank top, sweating from head to foot.

Bella ran to her shocked, asking what was wrong.

"I think I hit my head." Suddenly noticing Zane staring at her, she pulled her t shirt over her body and threw a pillow at him.

"Zane, leave," Bella instructed. "Go get Lewis!"

Zane walked across the room and knelt by Rikki, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Their gazes locked for the slightest second before Rikki blushed more so than her face was already red and turned away, keeping up a charade. "Zane leave," she commanded him, folding the t-shirt further over herself.

"Don't be embarrassed," he smiled a little.

"I'm not," she defended herself. "I just don't think you should have the satisfaction," she grinned behind pursed lips. When she met his eyes by some sort of mistake, they both couldn't help but smile. Rikki covered it up right away.

Neither had realized Bella's absence until she returned with a worried Lewis and Cleo.

**More to come…how severe is the storm and what will happen to Will and Sophie? Rikki isn't letting on her true emotions while the only person that really understands them is too preoccupied with winning her heart back that he doesn't notice what'd right in front of him - which sparks the question, what is? How bad is the fiery girl hurt and what's to come of the café?**

**I appreciate everyone reading! Thank you for supporting me, I wanted to repeat also that I've been trying to work on my favorite Zikki reuinion in other stories, but I'm honestly not proud of them and haven't put as much time into them as this one. Come to think of it, writing it…will they even get back together? (Wink)**

**Reviews do mean the world, tell me your predictions, critique, what you have to say, and give me constructive criticism! Thank you!**


	2. What If

Zane paced back and forth across the dimly lit office room. His shoes made alternating noises that both squeaked and shuffled as his mood differed with the pattern of the rain. He'd glance down, his wide brown eyes piecing together the moment, then back up at the empty wall. One photograph with your-average-drugstore picture frame held an expensively crafted portrait of Zane, alone in a white walled studio. It was actually a younger picture, but he needed something to fill the gap. Anything.

Even with the expensive texture of the canvas and the hundred dollar paints, the thing wasn't resistant to water. It was it's one weakness. Like kryptonite. Like a girl he knew.

The moisture from the day crept through the cracks in the dry wall and the crevasses in the floorboards and somehow managed to send him a well needed message. Even from across the room, he could the tiny upper right corner start to peel. Slowly, like a slow motion film it curled in on itself but refused to fully dissolve. Instead it only partially revealed the picture of a tall lean boy and a beautiful blonde girl arm in arm in front of a café he was particularly familiar with. But, like it knew he couldn't handle the complete intensity of the pain, it stopped. It showed her crystal eyes and left his face in a colored shadow. Wasn't it strange how much something as petty as water could do.

The slightest movement averted his eye from the picture nestled on the dusty shelves. He'd been too preoccupied to clean today…too busy to even pay dust a well needed visit.

A slight groan escaped chapped dry lips and a paler-than-usual face. She'd fallen back asleep for another hour as Zane hovered above her, prepared to tend to her every want and need.

Lewis had given her a natural remedy from the foods they could scrape up in the cool-room, some sort of spice and herbs kind of combination. Zane didn't understand, and probably never would. He didn't have the slightest clue to what it was, but regardless, it must've worked. It was for some purpose of reducing the swelling, he supposed, if there was any, and that combined with a little red pill from the bottom of Cleo's purse must've done the trick.

An array of colorful magazines toppled to the floor as Rikki's hand brushed across the table, looking for some sort of support to get up. Momentarily stunned from the overhead lights, she squinted into the silhouette offering a hand up. Even so, she assumed and was correct, and denied the offer.

A yawn escaped half revived seeming lips and arms were thrown into the air above her head. Her tank slipped up - Zane shoved a hand in his pocket and looked away. The cotton woven blanket now contently draped itself around her skinny ankles and danced back and forth between itself on the floor, leaving Rikki in what she had before. But, unlike before, she seemed to be in another world - maybe it was the medicine, or maybe, Zane hoped against, it was something more severe. Regardless, she was momentarily unaware of the skimpiness of her clothes and the blinding presence of a male in the room with her.

A breeze of confusion blew over her features as her brow turned into a tiny wrinkle. The boy that wouldn't give up on her had _purposefully_ turned his back to her. She couldn't help but wonder why on earth. It was scary to think at first. Did she miss the fact that he wasn't giving her that longing look. To be honest, she looked forward to it. not only was it some sort of sick form of revenge to her pleasure, but it also gave her that rush of emotions. Maybe he was giving up. Maybe his heart belonged to someone else now and everything else she was because of him would now slowly have to fade away?

The thought gave her shivers. It was something more powerful than she could ever conquer up herself. By crossing her arms she gifted herself a little more security…her nails searched for the sweatshirt fabric that should've been there.

Her cheeks went bright red.

That put everything in perspective, that quick glance down assured her that Zane Bennett wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, and that fact was comforting. Aside from the awkward silence now drawn up in this room because of her. The mood was low, the lights were dim, and a sheer layer of hazy moist fog has whipped into the room, too thin to notice.

Zane's throat was choked, and he tried to avert his thoughts from Rikki for half of a fourth of a split second, if even humanly possible. Only in the dead of night did his dreams sometimes take him away from reality. They always happened the same. Only on extremely bad days, did his mind somehow know to cheer his up. They gifted him the reoccurring dream night after night…

_It was in the mountains. Sure, I've been to Hawaii and The Rockies, but these mountains were different. These mountains were smaller, quieter, and they were green. I'd never seen this shade of green before in my life. It was almost plush, like a giant stuffed bear won at a carnival, the shade was a soft color green, light pigments and everything. Only when I flew down from the tallest one and landed on the ground could I touch that green. Sometimes I woke up then. But usually the dream continued. I'd run my hands over the perfectly spaced blades of grass and feel the fur-like texture on my palm. I'd breath in the scent of it. I'd sit there quietly and enjoy the moment because nothing whatsoever could ruin it. As far as my eyes allowed green, perfect hills stood in front and behind me._

_But I wanted to see more. So I rose up over the land and saw the mountain as a whole, then higher, so I saw two, then three, ten, one hundred, until I was floating in the clouds. And only there did I hear the same strange voice every time. They told me the mountains were hills and they didn't exist where I lived. They kept telling me that the grass was greener on the other side._

_The other side of what?_

_They whispered to me. They told me the World._

And he'd always wake up. Just now, contemplating the strange perfect nature setting did he really start to realize that it was all an illusion. That _here_ was where he wanted to be. In the flat lands. Where everything was…just…the same. Where Rikki was. Rikki.

His thoughts buzzed back to Rikki in her underwear and her little hips and the way he felt like such a pervert for watching her now. He had watched her sleep. But he didn't feel guilty. Sure he'd tell her she was cute when she was angry, or arguing, but the truth was simple. She was the most beautiful when all traces of any emotion were gone. When she was at peace with him. When he could fantasize about everything being alright and the ending of the this story still a mystery.

He shoved his other hand into his pocket as he pictured her curves and jaw-line, and her beautiful eyes. Out of nowhere he opened the door and took ten long strides to the bathroom, leaving Rikki alone to her thoughts and confusion.

*.*.*

The rain game down in gushes now, sheet after sheet of endless water, drenching the curved metal chairs on the patio and the pavement outside the doors. There were probably puddles. Most likely a thousand of them from here to the end of the street, if the whole thing hadn't been combined with the ocean yet. Tropic storms were fairly common, but none of them had _ever_ seen, let alone heard of one so severe. At first they were frightened, as someone seemed to be directing all the water at the café. Until they realized all of the Gold Coast was like this. The news didn't say much. They didn't know what to think, or where it came from, or why it was happening, but it was.

After a while though, the fear subsided and the nerves all but vanished. The sheeting rain continued as background noise, a loud static blur from every inch of the building. It was a wonder how Rikki could sleep.

An echoing laugh rang in Lewis's ears. It was Bella's. She had taken a jug of water from behind the counter and absentmindedly toyed with the content, twisting it into shape after shape until Cleo chimed in, making the wildest of things and calling them by what they weren't. It had turned into a distant game concocted out of boredom, that'd been entertaining the trio while Rikki slept.

Cleo giggled to Lewis, grabbing his arm and pulling him close.

She kissed his cheek slightly. "This is crazy," she stated, like they didn't already know.

Bella sighed. "I'm completely the third wheel around here."

Lewis smiled reassuringly at her. He would've placed Cleo's hands back to herself, but liked the sensation too much.

"Lewis, how long is this going to hold out?"

He shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"Let me check the weather," he switched on the plasma where the menu had recently been displayed. Channel two.

A busty woman in a black business dress stood in front of a green screen, a pixilated satellite image of the storm projected behind her. She had a deep voice and a phony tone to her. "As we can see the red is mainly focused over areas of the Australian Gold Coast. Particularly this region here," she motioned to where the group resided. They noticed something right away.

"Oh my -" Lewis started.

"She has an American accent," Bella observed.

"Which means…"

"Shit. This is national news," Zane walked up behind them and turned up the volume. "This must be live. My phone still says there's a chance for sun later."

Lewis and him made eye contact for a brief second, exchanging a glance that they both perceived correctly - downright and utter fear. This was bad. This was very, very bad. As much as they tried to lighten the mood for the girls, a silent acceptance was made.

Rikki came out of the office with a sheer layer of sweat on her forehead. "I feel so much better. Have you guys seen the weather?" She asked, before realizing why they were all glue to the T.V.

Zane answered routinely, without an open invitation. "No, we're watching Nickelodeon reruns."

"Cute," she counterattacked. "When this storm blows the café down I'll make sure you're standing closest to the broken glass door."

"If you survive I want to," he smirked at her.

A tiny smile spread on her face. There was the Zane she used to know. There was the one she'd…never mind. She focused all her energy on the television.

"There is a Severe Storm Warning. All residences are advised to stay indoors. Severe rain and potential power outages. Winds at the speed of a hurricane, though no signs of a vortex. All flights canceled. Take shelter immediately."

Half an hour later, after intense focus to the same repeated news broadcast about staying indoors, there was a pounding on the door. Then a familiar male voice bellowed some slurred words as the rain beat down on the roof of the café, drowning out any sense of communication.

Zane had boarded up the doors and windows with heavy plywood, excess from the renovation. But he was glad he did.

As soon as the knock, the voices began shouting. One male, one female, almost in terror, as they continuously knocked on the door. No - four hands couldn't produced that much noise.

The five people in the room looked at each other in horror. It couldn't be - it wasn't - It was…hail. Small ice that rained from the sky in varying proportions. They couldn't help but wonder…how?

*.*.*

**School's just started. A/N…I have no idea of the general weather patterns on the Gold Coast, as I reside in the only half as majestic US. Of course I've written around that fact, if anyone could help me out that'd be great. Here comes stupid Q #1: Does it hail often on the Gold Coast. Sorry for that, ignorance at it's finest. Thanks for supporting me, means a lot!**


End file.
